


His Broken Soul.

by alittleonthewildside



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Camp Camp, Castle of Nations, Five Nights at Freddy's, Law of Talos
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Crossover, Depression, Drinking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleonthewildside/pseuds/alittleonthewildside
Summary: Karl has been human for nearly ten years, he had a pretty good life, which he didn't think he deserved, he worked at sillyvision studios, had a nice home, had a boyfriend named Matthew, but things had suddenly gone down hill, matthew was killed in a car accident, sillyvision shut down, Karl was forced to move because he didn't have enough money to pay rent, and he has close to no friends, since he's lost touch with the friends he had at sillyvision, now he worked as a bartender and worked the nightshift at fazbear's pizzaria, and on top of all of that he has depression, he's had it since he.... killed.... Rachel, but it was never this bad, he takes up a summer job after meeting Daniel, maybe the other councler, David, could help pull him out of his depression.





	1. A normal week, at least, for now. (WIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a work in progress (I will edit this omce I've finished and make any corrections I find with Caps, Punctuation, and other shit.

Karl woke to the sound of his alarm, blaring that stupid. annoying. Beeping noise, he reached out and shut it off. Sitting up, he brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face. he threw his gray blankets off to the side and swung himself around so his legs were off the side of his bed. he stood up and walked over to his closet, opening it and pulling out his uniform for the bar he works at. He pulled his shirt and pants on and walked to the bathroom, _god, I'm a mess,_  he thought as he grabbed his brush off the counter and began brushing out all of the knots in his hair. He did all the normal things he did, then went back to his bedroom, grabbed his phone and keys, and headed out the door. he began to walk down the flight of stairs that went up the middle of the apartment building, luckily, his door was right next to the flight of stairs, he lived on the forth floor of the building, so it took a minute to get down the stairs, then he began walking, it took about five minutes to walk to the bar he worked at, he entered the bar to be greeted by his co-worker, Jill.

"hello Karl, how was your morning?" she asked.

"just the normal shit...." he muttered, walking behind the bar to stand next to her.

"same with me..." she focused on her phone, chuckling a bit, "god Tom, you have such dark jokes..."

Karl, having met Tom before, and knowing of his dark humor, was now curious, "what is his joke this time?"

"Why'd the dead girl lie? because she can't stand up," Jill responded, smiling at him.

"well, this one was shorter than his last one, thats for sure." Karl smiled back, a rare thing for him to do now-a-days.

"oh yeah, the monkey one..  what I'm questioning is that guys sanity," She said, looking up at the door as someone entered, "Daniel my man! how's it going?"

"could be better... just get me the Most intoxicated thing you've got...." The man replied, he ran his pale hand through his blonde hair, a much lighter shade than karls hair, his sky blue eyes dull from exaustion and fustration.

"this early in the morning? are you sure?" Jill had a look of concern on her face,

"please... I've had a rough night at the camp...." he sighed. jill then knew exactly what he meant.

"what did max do this time? She asked, turning around to get Daniel his drink.

"well, first he threw a gernade into my cabin, luckly he forgot to pull the pin... then he chased me with a makeshift spear he called a 'knife-stick' and last but not least, he tried to poison me... there is something wrong with that kid..." daniel groaned.

"sounds like that kid needs to be in a mental hospital..." Karl muttered.

"Agreed.." Daniel replied, chuckling. "So, what's your name? I haven't seen you around before..."

"Oh, the names Karl," Karl smiled again.

"Nice name." Daniel replied, smiling back at him.

"Thanks, hey, it seems you may need help keeping your campers out of trouble, maybe I could help?" Karl tilted his head a little bit.

"Hmmm.... I could ask David, but I'm sure he'll say yes, we have some new campers along with the ones from last year, so another helping hand would be nice." Daniel pulled his phone out and began typing away on it.


	2. A/n

This story has been moved to wattpad at Jaded_Child


End file.
